Kagerou Saikouji
Kagerou Saikouji '( 西紅寺 影郎, ''Saikouji Kagerou) is a fanloid, who, is also an anime OC. Now she is the first Vocanime (Vocaloid Anime), A person who is a anime inspired vocaloid or is also a vocaloid that can also be an anime OC. Concept Etymology Her full name is Kagerou Saikouji (西紅時 影郎). Her surname Saikouji (西紅時, lit. "West Crimson temple"). Her first name Kagerou (影郎) can be split into “影” What could mean “Shadow” and “郎” Is a common kanji that can be used as a boy’s name (ex. 幸太郎', 慎太'郎', etc.). It is also homophonous to the word ''Kagerou (陽炎), which means the shimmering of hot air. Appearance She has black eyes, and long straight black hair that ends to her wrist. She never do anything to her hair, she just comb it and use natural things that makes her hair long and healthy. Her lips is sometimes shown to be naturally red sometimes, passed from her mother. Despite this, she looks really beautiful, cute, yet moe like. Personality A girl who is actually nice, peaceful and quiet Individual. While being introverted person, she is quiet fun and joyful in her own class. She has a high sense of food, and humor. She is also very youthful, but she is sometimes rude without realizing it. She’s shown to be very smart, even though she never study at home. In some tests (Especially Math), she always chooses the answers randomly or cheated silently. She would play games more than studying a lot. She plays a lot of games and watched so many animes. Making her a huge otaku and gamer girl. Her favorite game is Touhou and Resident Evil. She is known to be the vice of the student council. She is (secretly) very skilled at knife throwing. She is known to be outgoing and wise class representative. She can also cook and sing very well. She is known to have an Indonesian descent, by this, she speaks Indonesian as fluently as she speaks Japanese. She is actually quiet (but not shy) when she meets a stranger, but friendly at the same time. She studies at Tsuyokawa Middle school, year 2 class 3. Her friendly, charismatic, easy going, yet refreshing personality can make people easy to talk to her and be loved by anyone. She might have always making fuss, but sometimes she can be very serious and mature. She’s also very sensitive, she is also have a very high patience and rarely seen to be angry or crying. She is very good at gymnastics. She joined a few clubs, but she is known to be joining the chorus, football, and gymnastics club in her school. Voice configuration Like Tonarine Sai, her voice came from a human amateur singer who digitally altered her recordings to produce a Vocaloid-like effect. Additional info Relationships * Everyone in Tsuyokawa Middle School (Friends, Teacher, etc.) * The Saikouji Family (Family) * (Will be added) ; Media : Search Kagerou on Twitter Trivia * She speaks in Osaka Dialect and was obviously was born in there * She has lots of friends * Kagerou has an asthma, passed from her mother. So she will using an inhaler and drinking a fruit and veggie pills when needed. * Her motto is "Real women doesn't fear of getting dirty" * She got a tomboyish,fun,and refreshing personality from her mother. And she got her individualistic, quiet, peaceful, and rude personality from her father. * Since she is the chief of the student council, she does homework at breaktime, so she will do the student council work at home * She is quite forgetful * Even though kagerou is smart, she might say "I'm not THAT smart, i'm actually a dumb person who always got things by luck" or "It was made by 99% of luck and 1% of hard work" * She doesn't fear roaches, mices, or anything like that. The one that she only fear is god. External links * Twitter: Here Gallery